


【黑泽安达】亲爱的心愿

by JelsaFrost



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 似乎会变成魔法师 - Freeform, 到了三十岁还是处男 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelsaFrost/pseuds/JelsaFrost
Summary: 要素：①已交往②黑泽生日③安达女装④视频自慰会有安达主动的情节！注意避雷！
Relationships: 黑迟優一/安達清
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	【黑泽安达】亲爱的心愿

**Author's Note:**

> 假车（不）

一、  
“安达，你看起来很漂亮。”

黑泽笑眯眯地打量安达穿着的哥特式连衣裙，感觉全身的血液都在冲向大脑，他试图把目光移开，但视觉上的冲击感太过强烈，露骨的情欲在眼中流连。

他们几经曲折，爱情总算修得正果，没有轰轰烈烈，是平淡温馨的普通生活而已。

像“恋人之间不能太多隐瞒”、“他知道了会和你分手的吧”这些理由，柘植已经提醒过安达不下百次了，像是一日三餐般从不缺席。安达本就对能听到黑泽心声愧疚不已，鼓起勇气后，他和黑泽摊牌了。

“黑泽，我想和你说件事。”

“等一下，你尝尝这个蛋糕够不够甜？”黑泽切下一小块蓬松柔软的蛋糕，另一只手护在叉子下，小心翼翼地送到安达嘴边，“你很喜欢吃那家店的蛋糕，我想着要能做出类似的味道，以后你想吃就不用跑那么远了，我自己就可以做给你吃。”他瞧见蛋糕残屑留在安达嘴角，下意识用两根手指捻走，放进自己嘴里尝了尝味道，嗯，果然合适。

他厨艺不说到炉火纯青的地步，但对安达的口味称得上是了如指掌，怎么可能会需要让安达尝甜度。说到底，还是他那点小小的私心。

「能和安达更进一步真是太好了。」

听起来让人鼻子有点酸。安达忍住油然而生的想要拥抱黑泽的念头，坚持要把正事说出来：“黑泽，你听我说。其实……我能知道你心里的想法。当你们被我触碰的时候，我就能读取你们的内心。”

他越说头越低，要是能在面前挖个洞，他早溜之大吉了。半晌，黑泽都没任何回应，厨房只剩下电磁炉工作的“滋滋”声，还有没关紧的水龙头，正一滴一滴地落下水珠，“啪嗒”“啪嗒”打在水池里，仿佛丘比特射出的第二支箭，令心碎的声音渐渐放大。

最怕空气突然安静。

我是不是该离开比较合适……

安达犹豫不决地抬头，没想到黑泽一直在注视他。透过那双漆黑如夜的眼睛，他看到了意料之外的……愉悦？

“你……你不生气吗？这么冒犯的事情……”安达想去关紧水龙头，肩膀却被黑泽按住，力度不大，他完全可以挣脱，但他不想，也不愿意。心脏砰砰直跳，他的脸热得像发烧。

「安达怎么每天都这么可爱！是吃可爱多长大的吗！既然能听到我的内心为什么不早说呢？你应该早说啊！要知道你是个魔法使，我就该早点吃掉……不对，攻略……不对！拥有你的！」

“你愿意告诉我你是魔法使这件事，我很开心，安达。”黑泽顺着安达的眼神示意关紧了水龙头，还顺带擦干净了周遭的水渍，“我没有生气，安达，真的，我甚至希望你能多听一听。”那样，你就会多碰一碰我了。

剧情发展和柘植说得不一样啊！

安达端起清酒一口闷，抱怨道：“不愧是你柘植，到底是怎么写出那么多精彩的爱情小说啊！”

柘植扶了扶眼镜，默默帮他把酒杯添满：“意外，这是一场意外，你就乖乖配合他就好。”

“可是穿女装这种事，我怎么可能做得出来啊！”安达苦恼地哀嚎一声，额头“咚”的一下磕在桌沿。

事实上，黑泽知道安达能听到他的心里话后，不气也不恼，反而变本加厉，脑内幻想一天天的芝麻开花节节高，居然连“生日能看到穿着裙子的安达在床上自己diy的场景就好了”这种限制级画面都敢正大光明给安达自己读取了！

好家伙，安达直呼好家伙。

“他都这样了，你竟然也没奋起反抗一下？”柘植幽幽地问。

安达不好意思地摇了摇头：“我一听到他的声音，就舍不得拒绝了。”虽然在读到这个画面时他非常害羞，简直想当场拆开黑泽的脑袋，看看里面是不是装满了海绵宝宝，但一想到这个是黑泽的生日愿望，他又不自觉地妥协了。

不就是穿一次裙子吗，有什么大不了的，只要他不出门，就没有人晓得！

“咳，敢情你找我出来，就为了给我放闪啊？”柘植听不下去了，恋爱中的男人真是爱他在心口难开，再对比一下自己，唉，什么时候才能把人追到手呢，“行了，跟着你的本心走吧，你不就是觉得只要黑泽开心你也开心吗。”他朝安达勾了勾手指，示意他把耳朵凑过来，“其实吧，我觉得，你什么都不穿才是他最想看到的生日礼物。”

“你、你开什么玩笑！”乖宝宝安达脸都憋红了，愣是想不出能口吐芬芳的话来，他不自在地揉了揉红得像要滴血的耳垂，口是心非道，“这么羞耻的事，我才不会努力去完成！”

“是吗？”柘植从座位旁拿起一个手提袋，有点沉，“可你还不是让我帮你找裙子了？呢，朋友精心帮你挑选的。”

“朋友？什么朋友？哪个朋友？”安达谨慎地接过手提袋，别扭之余不忘抓住关键点。

「即将成为像你和黑泽目前关系一样的朋友。」

安达：？！

好像知道了什么了不得的“秘密”。

二、  
黑泽生日当天，安达还是红着脸穿上了那条华丽款的裙子。

就一会，就今晚，就让黑泽满足心愿。

他一步步从沙发挪动脚步至全身镜前，镜子里映出的青年眉眼间皆是羞涩，裙子红艳似火，衬得他肤色越发白皙，近似雕塑。

裙子是正腰且收腰的，正红的底色，用金色丝线勾勒出栩栩如生的北欧神话女武神形象，淡金色的蕾丝花边从肩膀蔓延而下，堪堪停在腰间那对小巧的蝴蝶结上，宛若一双翩翩起舞的蝶，在如影随形的两根藤蔓间缠绵。

窗帘没拉，泼墨般的黑夜穿透阳台，径直入屋将他笼罩入怀，他和他的心事，尽数被浸没在无尽的漆黑背景里，又被光亮的全身镜毫不留情地照破，进退两难，唯有鼓起勇气一试。

突然，桌上的手机响起铃声，是黑泽最近给安达录的一段歌，他走过去，是恋人打来的。

可他不想让黑泽通过屏幕看到他穿裙子的模样，这太羞耻了。他拿起手机，冲动地摁了挂断。

很快，黑泽发来了简讯。

「怎么不接电话？回到家了吗？自己一个人有没有好好吃晚饭？」

明明是再寻常不过的问候，安达却觉得有什么被点燃了。他绞着裙摆的蕾丝，主动回拨电话过去，黑泽几乎是秒接，“刚才怎么了？”

“那个，你什么时候回来？”安达坐在沙发上，两条白皙的长腿随意地晃着，许是因为害羞和兴奋的劲还没过，他连脚趾都泛起轻微的粉红色，不，一定是刚才洗澡的热水太烫了。

生日当晚还得紧急加班，社畜寿星也很无奈：“快了，你有没有吃晚饭？”他也奇怪今天安达居然请假提前下班了，可怎么问安达都不肯说是为了啥。

“吃过了，那个……你回来之前跟我说一声。”

“怎么了？”

“呃，给你准备了生日礼物。”

话音刚落，黑泽把电话挂了。

下一秒，一通视频聊天立刻跳出在安达手机屏幕里。

他发誓，他真的是想再次挂断的，但天意注定他必在此时就将生日惊喜摆在黑泽面前——身着华丽短裙的安达猝不及防出现在黑泽的视频聊天界面里，一向口齿伶俐的人顿时结巴了一下。

安达后知后觉地反应过来，连忙捂着手机以百米冲刺的速度撞开卧室门，一下便跳进床铺柔软的被子里趴着，脸埋进枕头，毫不在意呼吸会变得不顺畅。

白天天气很好，阳光灿烂到像是被恩赐的流水，于是黑泽便将这床被子趁机晒了，是下午安达回来的时候把它收回来的。此刻躺在柔软如棉花糖的被子间，鼻腔里灌满了黑泽的味道，为了汲取更多的安全感，安达深深地嗅了嗅，除了他们惯用的沐浴露的香味，还有某种令人深陷其中的荷尔蒙的气息。

恰在这时，黑泽带着笑意的声音从手机里传出来：“安达，为什么不看着我？”

安达依旧将头埋在枕头里：“我……我……我不舒服……”他呼吸声听起来闷闷的，声音也掺杂着些许黏腻，仔细听还能感觉到他在颤抖，仿佛某种小动物，隔着灌木丛，因狩猎者虎视眈眈的目光而情绪失控。

黑泽敏锐地察觉出不对：“安达，你在干什么？”

“我、我想睡觉了。”

“你在我的床上，对吧，安达？”

安达不得不承认：“唔，嗯。”

“乖，听话，”黑泽的喉结不自觉地滚了下，声音很微妙地变得更低沉，如同塞壬魅惑的歌喉，“”把头转过来，给我看看。”

像被人用针扎了似的，安达猛地大叫道：“不要！”

他很快又解释道：“我、我不想让你看到……我现在好奇怪……”

“乖，转过来看着我，好吗？”隔着电波，黑泽的声音对安达而言更加具有不可抗力，后者情不自禁地听从了他的话语。

三、  
安达动了。

但也只是乖顺地转过头看着黑泽而已，嘴唇启了又启，偏偏一句话也说不出来。

他觉得自己现在这样子一定很丑，嘴巴被咬出牙痕，脸颊染上呼吸过度的红，眼睫毛因为气不顺还挂着点泪珠……天呐，要是生日惊喜变成惊吓，那一定是他的错。

“安达。”黑泽见电话这头的安达不吱声，习惯性的开口呼唤他。他知道的，安达对他那把沉稳又宽厚的声音向来缺乏抵抗力，但恰好是他的声音，总能在必要的时候带给安达足够的安全感。无论他怎么克制，安达怎么逃避，他们骨子里对对方的需求和依赖，都是无法压抑的，也是无法替代的。

“你别看我了，”安达很小声地说，眼里流露出难堪，“我知道我这样又奇怪又难看。”

“怎么会，”黑泽已经收拾好了公文包，抬腕看了眼手表，既然时间不早了，索性待会打车回去吧。现在最重要的，是亲自调教下他的恋人，“把亮度调高点，按我的话去做，好吗？”

“我不是很想……”照你的话去做。

“难道你现在想的人不是我吗？”

“是你！但是……”剩下的解释对安达来说实在是难以启齿，他觉得有些羞耻，抬眸看向屏幕里那张熟悉又帅气的脸，不自觉带上点类似撒娇的语气，“哪有人自慰的时候……给别人看到的……”

“既然你自慰时想的人是我，而我就在你眼前，你不看我反而要去捕捉你印象里的我，不觉得很亏吗？”亮度被调高后，黑泽看清了安达耳后那颗痣，藏在黑发间，不明显但极具诱惑，“还是说，在你眼里，我的地位还停留在‘别人’阶段？”

哪能呢，当然是内人啊。

“你……别……笑了！”破碎的话语接连成低哑的呻吟，安达感觉自己像个被人操纵的傀儡，双手不受他的控制，撩起裙摆沿着腿根，一路摸到早已勃起的前端，很硬，很烫。

“我没笑你，”黑泽的声音压得很低，轻飘飘的，似乎还没落到耳边就已经融进了空气里，“来，试着想象一下，是我在触碰你，像我们拥抱时那样。”

“你做菜的时候，我从背后抱住你……那样吗？”安达把裙子从下往上推到腰间，他这才发现自己忘了穿内裤——大抵是在浴室准备穿衣服那会，只顾着想如何给黑泽惊喜，忘了事前把换洗衣物拿进来，便将错就错穿了黑泽的睡衣……想到这，安达忍不住撸动自己的性器，淫水从他指间漏出，浸湿了身下的软被。

体温在不断上升，他喘得越发急促，反复爱抚兴奋的前端，嘴里断断续续念叨着黑泽的名字，祝他生日快乐，说很想他，说一直很喜欢他，说谢谢他没有离开。被情动和欲望掌控的人丝毫未觉自己的表白有多么炽热，安达目不转睛地盯着屏幕，潮红的脸颊像极了熟透的苹果，散发出性感的诱惑。

安达的目光已然有些涣散，黑泽被他这副迷失在情欲里的样子惹得心痒痒，巴不得登上航空母舰立刻冲回到家，把人压在身下好好疼爱一番。黑泽把车窗开大了一点，冷风灌入车内，稍微掩盖住他逐渐粗重的呼吸声，他望着屏幕那边那双水润的眼，压低了声音哄道：“安达，把手伸到胸前，摸一摸那里。”

“不……不行……那里好硬……”安达嘴上拒绝，可还是腾出一只手拉开了腰侧的拉链，然后掌心贴着皮肤慢慢地探进去，他摸到了硬挺的乳尖，像是一颗饱满的红果，轻轻一捏都能敏感得让他失声尖叫。黑泽眼中含笑，像一个驯养宠物的主人，用鼓励的表情注视安达进行更多的摸索。

很好，安达的又一个第一次，依旧属于我。

黑泽伸手触碰屏幕，指尖恰恰停在安达喉结的位置，原本埋在枕头里的脸不知不觉中已正对着手机，对方迷蒙的眼，可爱的鼻头，湿润的唇，还有精致的锁骨，全都映入他眼帘，被他看得一清二楚。  
玩弄乳头简直是在催化情欲蔓延。安达有些受不住了，呻吟声在崩溃中染上哭腔，像是一只断了线的风筝，在失控的边缘挣扎。

“黑泽……唔啊……我不行了……要去……”安达眼眸蒙上一层迷茫的水雾，晶莹透亮的涎水从嘴角溢出，勾勒出如天鹅脖颈般优美的下颔线条。

“安达乖，忍了这么久，可以射了。”听到了黑泽温柔的安抚声，安达脑子一片空白，手下一紧，浓稠的白浊即时射了出来。

与此同时，半掩的卧室门被人轻轻推开，安达无力地扭头去看，他想着的、念着的黑泽，正握着手机，满目深情走向床边，走向渴求更多欢爱的他。

“今夜月色真美。”

“我的生日礼物，”黑泽抱起脱力的安达，手掌一寸寸抚过出了一层薄汗的手臂，慢条斯理地剥下那条被弄得皱巴巴的裙子，“我很喜欢。”

「我的爱人，我的梦想，我做梦都想的人。」

他在安达绯红的眼尾轻轻落下一个吻，吮吸未干的泪珠，安达颤了颤睫毛，他烙印般的吻继续游走到殷红的唇，温柔钱娟的亲吻着。

舌尖一遍又一遍地舔舐湿润的唇瓣，黑泽席卷一切似的缠绵热吻将安达迷得不知所向，很快便溃不成军，任由他撬开齿关，唇舌交缠，在汗与泪、爱与欲的新一轮纠缠下陷入更激烈的温柔乡。

的确，安达是混在人群里最平庸的家伙，眉目清秀，留不住缠绵的夏风，引不来明媚的绝色，可他在黑泽心里就是不一样，是独一无二，是举世无双。是三千东流水里的一捧桃花潭，是千万次在窗前眺望的那轮明月，是万里挑一的专属浪漫。

是朱砂痣，是白月光。

是爱人。

从对安达动心的那刻起，他病入膏肓。

结合的最后，黑泽轻柔地撩开安达汗湿的刘海，在他额头烙下坚定的、虔诚的吻。

“不止是喜欢你。”

「我爱你。」


End file.
